fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Pac-Man
The Pac-Man series, also known as the Pac series, is a series of puzzle and adventure games by Namco, starring the titular yellow character. Video games Main games *''Pac-Man'' (May 22, 1980), Arcade. Later released for Atari 2600, Atari 800, Commodore VIC-20, Atari 5200, Atari 8-bit, Apple II, Commodore 64, Intellivision, NES, MSX, Game Boy, Game Gear, Neo Geo Pocket Color, Game Boy Color, Mobile phone, Xbox Live Arcade, iPod Classic, Windows Phone 7. The NES version was also rereleased for Game Boy Advance in the NES Classics series, for Wii Virtual Console, and enclosed in the NES Classic Edition. *''Ms. Pac-Man'' (June 21, 1981), Arcade. Later released for Atari 2600, Atari 5200, Atari 7800, Atari 8-bit, Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Master System, NES, SNES, Atari Lynx, Game Boy Color, Xbox Live Arcade, iPhone. *''Pac-Man Plus'' (March 13, 1982), Arcade. *''Super Pac-Man'' (August 11, 1982), Arcade. Later released for DOS, Commodore 64, mobile phone. *''Pac & Pal'' (1983), Arcade. *''Pac-Land'' (1984), Arcade. Later released for Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari Lynx, Atari ST, Commodore 64, NES, MSX, TurboGrafx-16, ZX Spectrum. *''Pac-Mania'' (1987), Arcade. Later released for Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, MSX, NES, Master System, Mega Drive, Sharp X68000, ZX Spectrum, Zeebo, Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, Wii Virtual Console, iOS. *''Pac-Attack'' (October 10, 1993), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, SNES, Game Boy, PlayStation, Game Gear, CD-i, Wii Virtual Console, iOS. Sometimes called Pac-Panic. *''Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures'' (August 26, 1994), SNES, Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Known in Japan as Hello! Pac-Man. *''Pac-In-Time'' (1994), Super NES, Game Boy, DOS, Macintosh. *''Pac-Man Arrangement'' (March 1996), Arcade. Released within Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2. *''Pac-Man VR'' (October 8, 1996), Arcade. *''Pac-Man World'' (September 30, 1999), PlayStation. Released in 2004 for Game Boy Advance. *''Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness'' (September 8, 2000), PlayStation, Nintendo 64, DreamCast. It also includes a version of Ms. Pac-Man. Released in 2004 for Game Boy Advance (not including Ms. Pac-Man). *''Pac-Man: Adventures in Time'' (October 31, 2000), Windows. *''Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze'' (October 12, 2001), PC. *''Pac-Man World 2'' (February 24, 2002), PlayStation 2, GameCube. Later released for Windows, Xbox and Game Boy Advance. Includes Pac-Man, Pac-Attack, Pac-Mania and Ms. Pac-Man as unlockable minigames. The Player's Choice version for GameCube also includes the original Pac-Man Vs. *''Pac-Man All-Stars'' (May 14, 2002), PC. *''Pac-Man Fever'' (September 3, 2002), GameCube, PlayStation 2. *''Pac-Pix'' (March 8, 2005), Nintendo DS. *''Pac-Man Pinball Advance'' (May 2, 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Pac 'n Roll'' (July 28, 2005), Nintendo DS. *''Pac-Man World 3'' (November 15, 2005), PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox, PSP, Nintendo DS, Windows. *''Pac-Man World Rally'' (August 22, 2006), PlayStation 2, PSP, GameCube, Windows. *''Pac-Man Championship Edition'' (June 6, 2007), Xbox Live Arcade. Later released for Android, iOS, J2ME, Roku, S60, PlayStation Network *''Pac-Man Party'' (November 16, 2010), Wii. Released in 2011 for Nintendo 3DS as Pac-Man Party 3D. *''Pac-Man Championship Edition DX'' (November 17, 2010), Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network. Released in 2011 for Windows Phone. *''Pac-Man Battle Royale'' (January 21, 2011), Arcade. *''Pac-Man Championship Edition DX+'' (September 24, 2013), Steam. *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (October 25, 2013), Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3, PC, Nintendo 3DS. Game based on the TV show of the same name. *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2'' (October 14, 2014), Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3, Nintendo 3DS. *''Pac-Man Championship Edition 2'' (September 15, 2016), Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Windows. A Nintendo Switch version titled Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 Plus was also released in 2018. *''Pac-Man Party Royale'' (October 18, 2019), iOS, PC, AppleTV. A sequel to Pac-Man Battle Royale. Minor games *''Baby Pac-Man'' (December 11, 1982), Arcade. Created by Bally-Midway, american publisher of Pac-Man, without Namco's authorization, it may not be considered an official part of the series. *''Jr. Pac-Man'' (1983), Arcade. Created by Bally-Midway, american publisher of Pac-Man, without Namco's authorization, it may not be considered an official part of the series. Later released for Atari 2600, Commodore 64 and PC. *''Professor Pac-Man'' (1983), Arcade. Created by Bally-Midway, american publisher of Pac-Man, without Namco's authorization, it may not be considered an official part of the series. *''Pac-Man no Desktop Daisakusen'' (1997), PC. A desktop assistant including screensavers, minigames and folder icons. *''Space Invaders × Pac-Man'' (September 1, 2005), Mobile phone. *''Pac-Motos'' (October 23, 2007), Wii. Part of Namco Museum Remix. *''Pac-Man Arcade Golf'' (2008), mobile phone. *''Pac-Man Remix'' (July 21, 2009), iOS. A remake of Pac-Man Arrangement. *''Pac Man Kart Rally'' (2010), mobile phone. *''Pac-Man Doodle'' (May 21, 2010), online. Found on google.com. Pac-Man game shaped like the Google logo, released to celebrate the original game's 30th anniverary. *''PAC-Match Party'' (June 10, 2010), iOS. *''Pac-Man Reborn'' (August 2010), iOS. Only released in Japan. *''Pac-Chain'' (September 2, 2010), iOS. *''Pac'N-Jump'' (April 7, 2011), iOS. *''World's Biggest Pac-Man'' (April 13, 2011), browser game. *''Pac-Chomp!'' (April 21, 2011), iOS. *''Pac-Man S'' (June 1, 2011), Online. Found on Facebook.com. Removed from the site on March 19, 2013. *''Pac-Man Casino'' (June 1, 2012), Online. Found on Facebook.com. Removed from the site on December 20, 2012. *''Pac-Man Social'' (August 1, 2012), Online. Found on Facebook.com. Removed from the site on December 20, 2012. *''Pac-Man Chomp Mania'' (2013), Arcade. *''Pac-Man + Tournaments'' (March 22, 2013), Android. *''Pac-Man Dash!'' (July 18, 2013), iOS, Android. Runner game based mostly on Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. *''Pac-Man Monsters'' (February 6, 2014), iOS, Android. Puzzle-RPG game. The game service ended on March 9, 2015. *''Pac-Man Friends'' (October 3, 2014), iOS, Android. Puzzle-maze game. *''Google Maps Pac-Man'' (April 1, 2015), online. Found on google.com. Special mode of Google Maps where it's possible to play a Pac-Man game using any street of the world as the game map. *''Pac-Man Bounce'' (July 18, 2015), iOS, Android. A maze-oriented puzzle game. *''Pac-Man 256'' (August 19, 2015), iOS. Game inspired by the killscreen on level 256 of the original Pac-Man. Also released in 2016 for PlayStation 4. *''Pac-Man Puzzle Tour'' (February 25, 2016), iOS, Android. *''Pac-Man Pop!'' (August 18, 2016), iOS, Android. *''Pac-Man Hats'' (August 19, 2016), iOS, Android. *''Pac-Man Hats 2'' (October 4, 2017), iOS, Android. *''Pac-Man Maker'' (November 22, 2017), iOS, Android. *''Pac-Man: Ralph Breaks the Maze'' (October 1, 2018). iOS, Android. A tie-in crossover game including Disney characters featured in Ralph Breaks the Internet. *''Million x Pac-Man'' (April 6, 2019), online. Found at https://millionpacman.pacorabanne.com/en-us Collaboration with Paco Rabanne tying-in with the perfume line. *''One Piece Pac-Man Stampede Ver.'' (August 23, 2019), online. Found at http://t-benefits.bn-ent.net/ Brawser game to promote the movie One Piece Stampede. Compilations *''Ms. Pac Man: Special Color Edition'' (November 2, 1999), Game Boy Color. Includes Ms. Pac-Man and Super Pac-Man. *''Pac-Man's 20th Anniversary'' (2000), Arcade. Including Ms. Pac-Man, Galaga and the original Pac-Man as an unlockable game. *''Ms. Pacman / Galaga Class of 1981'' (2001), Arcade. *''Pac-Man Collection'' (July 12, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Includes Pac-Man, Pac-Mania, Pac-Man Arrangement and Pac-Attack. *''Pac-Man 25th Anniversary Edition'' (2005), Arcade. Including Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and Galaga. *''Pac-Man Arcade Gold'' (2007), Plug & Play. Includes Pac-Man, Pac-Man Plus, Super Pac-Man, Pac & Pal, Dig Dug, Galaxian, New Rally-X, and Bosconian. *''Retro Arcade featuring Pac-Man'' (2008), Plug & Play. Includes all games from Pac-Man Arcade Gold plus Mappy, Galaga, Pole Position and Xevious. *''Pac-Man Power Pack'' (September 17, 2008), PlayStation 2. Includes Pac-Man World 2, Pac-Man World 3 and Pac-Man World Rally. *''Pac-Man's Arcade Party'' (2010), Arcade. Including Pac-Man, Pac-Mania, Galaga, Dig Dug, Xevious, Mappy, Rally-X, Galaxian, Bosconian, Rolling Thunder, Dragon Spirit, Galaga '88, and in some versions also Ms. Pac-Man. *''Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions'' (June 23, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. Includes Pac-Man, Galaga, Pac-Man Championship Edition, Galaga Legions, and the new Pac-Man Tilt and Galaga 3D Impact. It also includes a trailer for the Pac-Man: The Adventure Begins TV series, titled Pac is Back. *''Pac-Man Connect and Play'' (2012), Plug & Play. Including Pac-Man, Super Pac-Man, Pac & Pal, Pac-Man Plus, New Rally-X, Bosconian, Xevious, Dig Dug, Galaxian, Galaga and the exclusive game Pac-Level 256 (called Pac-Man 256 in-game) which consists in the original Pac-Man, only starting at level 255. *''Pac-Man Games'' (March 29, 2012), iOS. Including Pac-Man S, Dig Dug S, Galaga S, Rally-X S, Gator Panic S, and Pac-Chain S. Pulled from the appstore on March 30, 2014. *''Dual Pack: Pac-Man World 3 / Namco Museum DS'' (October 31, 2012), Nintendo DS. Including Pac-Man World 3 and Namco Museum DS. *''Pac-Man Museum'' (February 25, 2014), PSN, Xbox Live Arcade, PC. Includes Pac-Man, Super Pac-Man, Pac & Pal, Pac-Land, Pac-Mania, Pac-Attack, Pac-Man Arrangement, Pac-Man Championship Edition, Pac-Man Battle Royale, Ms. Pac-Man. *''Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 + Arcade Game Series'' (November 1, 2016), Xbox One, PlayStation 4. A phisical edition of Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 boundled with Pac-Man, Galaga and Dig Dug. Other arcade machines Two Pac-Man pinball machines have been released, the video game hybrid Baby Pac-Man (listed in videogames) and Mr. & Mrs. Pac-Man, released in may 1982. Other arcade machines include: *''Pac-Man Smash!'' (2012), a Air Hockey table only released in North America and Europe. It's a localization of the Japanese air hockey table Big Bang Smash! (this doesn't count as a link since a series of air hockey tables is not fiction). *''Pac-Man Basket'' (2013) *''Pac-Man Swirl'' (2013) *''Pac-Man Ghost Bowling'' (2013) Animation Two animated series based on the Pac-Man series were released: *''Pac-Man'' also known as Pac-Man: The Animated Series, that run for two seasons of 21 episodes each for a total of 42 episodes, from September 25, 1982 to November 5, 1983. The first season was broadcasted within The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show, while the second season was broadcasted within The Pac-Man/Rubik, the Amazing Cube Hour. It also received two specials: **''Pac-Man Halloween Special'', that aired on October 30, 1982 and actually consists in two episodes from the show, "Pacula" and "Trick or Chomp". **''Christmas Comes to Pac-Land'', that aired on December 16, 1982. *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'': a CGI series that run for two seasons of 26 episodes each for a total of 52 episodes, from June 15, 2013 to October 4, 2016. A short animated clip titled Pac-Man Cinema Manner Movie was also shown in Japanese theaters in 2019. Merchadise Many merchandise items were released themed after Pac-Man games. These include: *''Hello Kitty ♥ Pac-Man'' line, released in July 2017. *''Million x Pac-Man'', a line of perfumes by Paco Rabanne released in April 2019. Links to other series Note: ''Little Nightmares: Complete Edition includes a Pac-Man mask called "Pakku Mask", but since it's unlocked using the Pac-Man amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. line, that's considered a link to the Super Smash Bros. series.'' Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Series Category:Video games